1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag cushion for protecting a passenger upon a vehicle collision.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, consumers think that the safety of a vehicle, as well as the performance or design of a vehicle, is a very important consideration in choosing a vehicle. Therefore, car manufacturers have established the development of technologies for securing the safety of a vehicle as a primary goal and are devoting themselves to this goal. Under the circumstance of the development of technologies, airbag cushions are receiving attention as means for improving the safety of a passenger, and the technologic development for these means are in rapid progress.
Such an airbag cushion serves to protect a passenger as it is deployed before the passenger hits an interior structure of a vehicle by an inertial force and the kinetic energy of the passenger is consumed by the elasticity of the airbag cushion. In order for the airbag cushion to be deployed before the collision of the passenger, the airbag cushion should be deployed at a high speed. However, the kinetic energy of the airbag cushion caused by high-speed deployment is considerable. Thus, if the passenger hits the airbag cushion during the deployment of passenger, the kinetic energy generated during the deployment of the airbag cushion is transferred to the passenger, thus causing a serious injury to the neck of the passenger. Due to this, the airbag cushion mounted for safety may instead pose a threat to the safety of the passenger.
Accordingly, this problem should be reflected in advance in designing the shape of the airbag cushion. On the other hand, however, the solving of this problem should be done based on economic efficiency, so there is a demand for the development of airbag cushions satisfying both economic efficiency and safety.